Spidey: Freshman Hero
by cornholio4
Summary: A Reboot of my Spidey story. Another take on the start of Spider-Man's career as a superhero inspired by many sources including the MCU, Ultimate Comics and Spectacular Spider-Man Cartoon. Watch 15 year old Peter Parker juggle being a high school nerd and a masked superpowered vigilante. Title cover by deviantart user Alvaxerox.
1. Prologue

**Yet another MCU inspired beginner teen Spidey story from me. Surprise, surprise...**

Manhattan Park in New York City and it was the sight of a crash involving a delivery van from Empire State University. ESU had been in work of a new regenerative serum called OZ meant to enhance a person's strength, speed and agility as well as heal injuries. The delivery truck had been carrying test animals such as various insects and rodents. The delivery men began putting everything back as well as sealing all the lids before any of the test animals got out.

However they had no way of knowing that several of the test spiders had gotten out and scurried to the trees.

 **1 week later**

Seated on the grass at a set up picnic blanket were a woman and a man with glasses and greying hair. With them eating out of the picnic basket was a brown haired boy who had just turned fifteen and wearing jeans with a yellow shirt. The couple were Mr Ben and Mary Parker and the boy was their nephew Peter Parker who lived with them in their apartment.

They were listening to an old radio talking about a celebration party by billionaire basketball sensation Morris Sackett. "Not surprised you put that old radio together champ, you're as gifted with machines and science as your dad was Peter. Just like you he was fixing old appliances and machines at your age too." Uncle Ben told him ruffling his hair making him embarrassed.

"Thanks Uncle Ben, that box of old machines I have been making use of. Hopefully all this will allow me to build something to get a good scholarship or internship or something..." Peter told them and they just gave him a smile.

"I am sure you are a sure in for any advanced college that are on the look. I just wish you can spend your time at school getting some friends. I hardly hear about your classmates in our talks." Aunt May told him and he looked at her nervously.

"Well you know I have a hard time communicating with them, mostly with the other people I have at my table.. The ones where the fellow nerds and geeks are... I see other people at my school at the Coffee Bean but I am just amicable with the classmates I see there as we don't share much interests..." Peter muttered and the couple sighed in response.

Uncle Ben then took a football and with a smile to Peter threw it with Peter running and tripping towards the trees it had landed near. Aunt May sighed when the radio were talking about billionaire scientist Tony Stark accepting the key to the city from the mayor in a ceremony today.

"I am not too sure about the likes of Stark and the Avengers, sure we need them when there are aliens or such but ever since billionaires started building suits of armor, WWII soldiers thawed from ice and so called gods coming to Earth... the world is a much more dangerous place and I am worried for our saftey as well as Peter, at the hospital I have had to treat people hurt in incidents with those super powered types..." Aunt May muttered as Uncle Ben took her hand.

"Peter will be just fine, he's a smart kid and I think he will know to stay out of trouble. Even if he's a kid idolising over superheroes." Uncle Ben told him and they smiled before hearing Peter yell.

The Parkers went to Peter who was looking at his arm where a spider had bitten him, they were pestering him making sure he was alright but feeling a bit weird with his insides. The Parkers then decided to pack up to start going home.

 **10 Days later**

Peter was in his room working on an old sewing machine he had managed to put back together. He was sweating when he finished and looked at his work, it was a dark red hooded jumper he had used scissors to cut the sleeves of and he had just sewed a large black spider on the front and back of it. He then put it on his bed with a pair of red boots he got from a charity store, a pair of dark red fingerless gloves, a pair of dark blue gym trousers, a dark blue shirt and a dark red full face mask. He then took of his goggles and put it with the mask.

"Let's see if this will work..." Peter muttered going to his test tubes and used a vial of a formula he had been working on and poured it into one of two gauntlets like devices he had made from spare parts of the machines his Uncle Ben had given him. He then flicked a small lever and out came a web which attached to the other side of the wall.

"This should do..." Peter muttered cleaning it up and putting the 'web-shooters' for lack of a better name with the other bits of the costume he was putting together. He looked to his notebook and saw a list of where only one was underlined.

 **LIST OF NAMES:**

 **ARACHNO-MAN**

 **THE HUMAN SPIDER**

 **SPIDER-MAN**

 **CAPTAIN SPIDER**

 **WEB-GUY**

 **THE FRIENDLY NEIGHBOURHOOD SPIDER**

 **SCARLET SPIDER**

 **THE AMAZING SPIDER**

"The Human Spider was my favourite but it doesn't sound very hero-y." Peter laughed to himself before sighing. He looked to a pinned cut out of the Daily Bugle newspaper talking about the tragic death of his Uncle Ben with a photo of him.

"It was only days ago Uncle Ben but still it feels like it had happened today. Ever since then neighbours and family friends came over to offer their condolences but all I can think of now is how I... I screwed up, I got incredible power so far but I was using it for fun and games. If I had gotten that guy when he robbed that store then you... I don't know if this is the proper or best way to honour your memory but all I know is that I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of my inaction again. I feel like this great power has given me great responsibility that I now have to use... as cheesy as it sounds." Peter told the picture before taking a deep breath.

He then looked down to the suit and equipment he had put together. It was time to get to work...

 **Yeah even though I am super proud of my Spidey story I decided I wanted to try a clean slate of a Spidey Origin reboot. Like the last one I will be using elements from different sources. Mostly the MCU Spider-Man, the Marvel Now Spidey series (I have praised that series enough in my author's note), Ultimate Spider-Man comics, the Spectacular Spider-Man cartoon, the videos shown of the upcoming Marvel Spider-Man cartoon and the Sean McKeever Mary Jane comics (don't expect her to be the love interest though).**

 **It may take a while for me to update.**


	2. Friendly Neighbourhood Hero

**RIP to the recently deceased Joan lee, Wife of Stan Lee who you may know as the voice of Madam Web in the 90s Spider-Man Cartoon. May she rest in peace.**

The next day at Midtown High, Peter was seated in his physics classroom listening intently to the lecture by his physics teacher Mrs Feeser a woman in a blonde jumper and long black skirt. Soon the bell to end the school day rang and Peter then whistled to himself as he scooped his books into his backpack as he rushed out of the classroom.

"I hope my class has not become so boring for you that you would be in a hurry to leave Mr Parker!" Mrs Feeser yelled with her arms on her lips and a stern look on her face.

"Sorry Mrs Feeser, it's just that there is somewhere I want to get to after school..." Peter responded looking over his shoulder only to stop when he was confronted by a blonde girl with glasses and a notebook and pen.

"Wait, you are that girl from the News Club, the one who was trying to get a statement about my uncle's death... starts with a J..." Peter told her recalling her pestering him about it and he was not in the mood or any other personal questions.

"Joy Mercado, please remember it as it will one day be seen on front page headlines of a major newspaper one day." The girl clarified for him before following him as he walked down the halls. "I was wondering if I can ask you a question for this survey that the News Club is holding." Joy asked him keeping pace with him.

"Sure..." Peter muttered wanting to get this over with so he can leave and get on with what he wanted to do.

"If you were a superhero what would you be called?" Joy asked and Peter stopped taken aback by the question. Peter nervously thought it over and was trying to think of an answer that would not make someone suspicious considering what he was planning to do after he left school today.

"Well... I would probably want to have a suit of armour like Iron Man... I think the best name I could come up with... would be... Ricochet..." Peter stuttered out and Joy shook her head as she wrote it down and then left. There were some students laughing at Peter.

"I saw this Andrew Garfield movie recently where he stuttered a lot Peter, you reminded me of him in that movie." laughed a short brown haired girl who passed him by named Trish Bollinger and Peter put his head down.

There were shakes of heads, laughs and groans from several students including an older African American girl by the name of Liz Allan, a black haired girl with glasses named Jessica Jones and came up with him was a brown haired boy with glasses named Seymour O'Reily. "First of all Ricochet? I am pretty sure I heard of this cartoon called Mucha Lucha where that was the name of a character and you should think of practicing speaking out so that you don't embarrass yourself like that, hey do you want to come with me and some kids in the Chess and Tabletop Games clubs to hang out at the Coffee Bean later today." Seymour told him but Peter shook his head.

"Sorry Seymour, I'm busy for the rest of the day..." Peter told him in a rushed apologetic tone getting out the entrance and through the gates.

" _Am I really going to do this... of course I can..._ " Peter thought to himself running into an alleyway and opened up his backpack to take out the suit he had made which he got changed into and put on the 'Web-Shooters'.

"Here goes nothing..." Peter muttered using his fingers free in the fingerless gloves and the palm of his hands to climb up the side of the building slowly. He gulped as he ran through the top of the building and jumped to the other building. His enhanced senses caught something and saw three big teenagers who looked like they could be seniors circling a younger smaller boy.

Peter climbed down silently to take a look and saw they were wearing jackets with the logo of Midtown High's rival school Forest Hills High School, the leader of the trio the blonde haired boy with a red cap. "What were you thinking small fry? Because you ratted us out we are banned from the football team! The team has no shot of making it to the championships because of you and now my folks have given me a curfew that they expect me to uphold every single night..." the leader thundered angrily at the smaller boy.

"I'm sorry Tiny but..." the boy nervously said shrinking as Tiny was taking him by the collar only to look behind him as Peter jumped down from the wall.

"If you know what's good for you then I suggest you let your little friend go." Peter told him taking a casual walk up to them. The trio then faced him and bursted into laughter.

"Are we supposed to listen to some circus clown who thinks its Halloween? You must have no dignity to go around in that stupid get up so beat it before you share this small fry's fate." Tiny told him once he caught his breath but Peter laughed right back at him.

"Are you threatening me? Because how am I supposed to be intimidated by someone called Tony, gee I wonder how you got that nickname?" Peter quipped at them causing the trio to get angry and charge at him.

Tiny then rushed to Peter with punch only for Peter used his reflexes and enhanced sense (he was thinking of calling it Spider-Sense) to catch it to the amazement of Tiny and his friends. Tiny tried to get out of it only for it to feel like his hand was caught by a bodybuilding pro wrestler.

Tiny then tried to punch with his other hand only for Peter to catch him and then throw him back. His friends tried to rush at Peter only for Peter nervously shoot out a web from one of his Web-Shooters to catch one and then pulled to knock him into the other one. He then shot out one last web to Tiny sticking him to the wall.

"Are you alright? What's your name and who are these jerks?" Peter asked helping the boy up.

"Robbie and that's Tiny McKeever, they were mad because I told the principal that they were using their free period to vandalise cars in the student parking lot." The boy told him with a grateful smile. "Who are you? Are you a superhero?" Robbie asked as Peter smiled at him as he began walking back up the wall.

"You can call me your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man." Peter told him walking back up the walls. Robbie then took out his phone and then started recording it.


	3. Rocket Racer

The next morning Peter was in the back of a car with his Aunt May driving the car. "You know you didn't have to do this Aunt May, I know how to get to school just fine..." Peter told her and May sighed in return.

"I know but this morning thinking about how long since we spent much time together, since Ben... and this morning I decided that I wanted to drive you to school just so we could have some quality time..." Aunt May sighed and Peter as he was getting out the door put a hand on her shoulder. They then smiled and noticed the students pointing to the sky.

They looked up to see Iron Man flying by in his high tech armor. Students were excitedly getting their phones out to take the footage. " _A billionaire scientist superhero! I doubt even if he knew what I did yesterday; he would care much for a kid in a bad costume..._ " Peter thought as he smiled up there.

"To think that everything changed when Stark made his first armor. It's kind of strange walking outside wondering if something happens in the city." May told him and Peter just looked back nervously but did not say anything. Aunt May gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as he walked into the school gates a bit embarrassed. Aunt May then started driving to the hospital for her nurse's job.

Despite what happened the previous day Peter was able to adjust to his normal routine just fine and soon it was the lunch hour. He decided to take a look at the Workshop class where some students waved to him as he entered.

He saw some of them were in a hurdle and he took a look, his eyes widened when he saw that Seymour O'Reily was showing them the internet video the boy he saved yesterday had taken of him climbing up the building in his costume.

"Hey Peter, come check this out!" Seymour told him showing him the video and Peter gulped not knowing what he should say at the moment. "Can you believe it; some stupid kids thought they could put together something as staged and fake as this together?" Seymour asked as Peter stared stunned.

" _They think it's fake? How? We have people with real life superpowers... okay maybe my costume made it fake but I was trying to help the boy there... Just play it off Peter..._ " Peter thought in his head as he just smiled and nodded.

He saw an African American boy his age in an orange shirt showing off the skateboard he was working on, it was a project where he was trying to put together a rocket powered skateboard. The boy Robert Farrell then shouted for everyone to come look. "So Robert, you think you have a working prototype or something?" Peter asked as Robert then laughed.

"Prototype nothing, I am certain I have a working model here! The video of the spider dude gave me inspiration! Tonight I am going to have my first test run at the park filmed to put online! Not only will I be a viral star, but I am sure to get enough attention to have scholarships offered to me!" Robert explained to the other students who seemed impressed by the idea.

Peter however frowned thinking of how dangerous using an untested invention like that out in the open sounded. "Are you sure that's a good idea Robert, it sounds like it would be too dangerous to try that in public. What if something goes wrong..." Peter said out loud but Robert just laughed as he pushed Peter back.

"Looks like Peter's a saftey nerd. For those who don't want to be saftey obsessed cowards, come to the park at 6 to witness the future of science in the making!" Robert shouted out loud and there were some supporters to the idea and they then left to spread the word before Peter could catch up to them.

Later after school which was uneventful (besides Peter's discussion in the workshop classic) Peter walked home, having gotten a message from Aunt May that she had to work a late shift. He listened to several students whispering about going to watch Robert test his rocket powered skateboard and Peter gulped with worry.

" _I better come along to make sure no one gets hurt but I think I will need my stuff..._ " Peter thought in his head as he walked home to his apartment to get ready in time for Robert's test.

PB*

Peter had gone home to his apartment, at first his plan was to get changed in his apartment but realised it would not be a good idea; it would draw unwanted attention if he was seen exiting through the door or the window as Spider-Man. So in about ten minutes to 6, he took his stuff, quickly hid them in a backpack and then went to an alleyway and got changed there. He then hid his backpack along with his clothes in a dumpster and then climbed up the building.

After some stealthy web-slinging he had reached the park and saw that there were a large group of teenagers gathered. Robert was in the centre of it with orange skateboarding saftey pads and helmet along with his rocket powered skateboard. He gulped as he stealthily went inside a tree to hide amongst the branches.

"Get lost Sandy Cheeks, that's if you are a girl... if not then get lost Rocky... I remember those cartoons tapes Uncle Ben had shown me... I am so glad no one else is around to hear how stupid that was..." Peter muttered shooing away a squirrel he had attracted. He then listened as Robert explained that he had a remote control that will be strapped to his hand that he will use to control the rocket.

"If this goes well we can get a whole bunch of these things made, perhaps we can race them... the Rocket Racers could be the next Fidget Spinner or the replacement of NASCAR!" shouted the girl who would be filming this with her camera, in excitement.

Then they all made space for Robert to start as he was turning on his control and got on his skateboard. Then suddenly some police officers arrived to see what the gathering was about and Robert panicked as he lost concentration and the skateboard began running off faster than he anticipated.

The police officers were now calling for the area to be cleared and Peter decided it would be his cue to stop this. He then jumped down and began running after Robert on his skateboard. People were screaming as they barely got out of the way for Robert to pass them by but he ended up continuing to run even after accidentally running through a hot dog stand.

Peter then noticed two trees at the side of eachother that would be in the way so he used one of his webs to quickly get to that area. "Let's hope I can do this..." Peter muttered as he quickly made a big web between them. Robert got caught between them but his skate board kept going.

"Dammit, have to try something else..." Peter as he took a big run and jumped at the skateboard barely managing to catch it in his hands. He then used his science knowledge to figure out how to safely deactivate it. He looked to see the police officers freeing Robert as well as the crowd of teenagers and the park goers forming a circle with their camera phones.

"That's the masked guy from the internet..."

"Was he part of this stunt..."

"Wait, is he fake or not..."

"Is he some kind of new superhero..."

He then looked to see police officers coming closer wanting to talk to him, "I need to go now, you can call me your friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Peter called as he managed to jump out of the ground and web sling through the trees until he was back at the buildings so he could make his getaway.

PB*

The next morning Peter walked out of his room and saw Aunt May on the couch wanting on the TV, Frontline the flagship news show of Daily Bugle Communications. Reporter Whitney Chang was talking about the incident yesterday along with a picture taken of Spider-Man. Peter had goose bumps that he was on the news even if no one knew it was him. He listened as Whitney went on:

" _Sixteen year old Robert Farrell who was said to be at the centre of the incident, is in danger of facing charges including but not up to disturbing the peace and use of unauthorised equipment in public without a permit but the police have given a statement saying that they are looking to make a deal to have the punishment reduced to house arrest and community service. Police are asking for any information for the masked individual who called himself 'Spider-Man'. Along with the earlier video from two days, videos of him yesterday have already gone viral..._ "

Whitney then went on about a news story of a Roxxon facility being broken into by the superpowered criminals known only as 'Cloak' and 'Dagger'.

Peter was in shock at the news that he was viral but mentally told himself he was doing this to help people. Aunt May shook her head and told him "that was not that far away from here, honestly doing something stupid and dangerous in public. I hope you were nowhere near that Peter."

Peter stood still and then quickly told her that he was not there, Aunt May smiled and told him to get ready for school. Peter then went to his room to get changed, not happy that he lied to his Aunt but he thought it would be best if he kept this from her.

Now that people knew that there was a Spider-Man, he wondered what was next for him.

 **Yeah the first super villain Peter faces in this reality isn't really a villain. Please RR and I am planning to have the Shocker next.**


	4. Shockwave part 1

**This chapter is dedicated to the memories of comedy legend Jerry Lewis and Joi Harris the stuntwoman who tragically died during an accident on the set of Deadpool 2. Best wishes to their friends and family.**

 **Before I get started I recently learned Tony Revolori got death threats due to how Flash was portrayed in Homecoming. I heard this happening to Anita Sarkeesian and Amy Keatling Rogers over the MLP episode Filli Vanilli. While looking it up I learned it also happened to Jenner Hepler which caused her to leave BioWare.**

 **I will try and keep this brief and calm: it's okay to dislike something or someone but when you go to the lengths of sending death threats to someone over it then it becomes unacceptable.**

That night at Empire State University there was a brown haired man in a night custodian's uniform angrily muttering to himself while sat at his desk. In the small office filled with photos of a man in a yellow spandex suit with a red leotard over it and wearing a yellow full face mask with a red triangle pattern at the top of it. "This stinks, I had everything but now I have nothing..." the man called Herman Schultz muttered looking at Daily Bugle newspaper article with the headline ' **LAST SHOCK FOR THE SHOCKER – FALL OF GRACE OF NYWF SUPERSTAR!** '.

Herman Schultz was a man who was gifted with electronics but always loved fighting, he would always get into trouble for fighting at school and he would eventually drop out of high school but managed to get himself admitted into a wrestling training centre. He would end up signing with the New York Wrestling Federation or NYWF, using the red and yellow costume and being called 'the Shocker'.

He had gotten fame and money, serving as the NYWF World Heavyweight Champion for several months. However it was not only his talent that got him through with his career but dirty tactics, he used some criminal connections that a cousin of his had to arrange for alley beatings of opponents before fights and to arrange for 'accidents' to happen to them as well. However he got careless one night at a bar when he went to forget about his anger after losing the NYWF Heavyweight title to Crusher Hogan, he got arrested for speeding with a DUI. Apparently while drunk he also bragged about fights he had rigged in his favour which lead to an investigation.

Though there were rumours before, in the investigation that followed showed evidence of him allowing upcoming opponents to suffer beatings and offer things, including footage of sneaking wrenches into the gloves of his costume before the match when won the title in the first place.

The story hit the news in record time and he had gotten a letter from NYWF CEO Maxwell Shiffman that they were cutting ties with him. Apart from charges he got into incidents starting bar fights and assaulting people heckling him. This weekday night custodian job as ESU was the only job he could get, apart from taking part in underground cage fights.

Herman then thought he might as well continue on the next tasks before his supervisor comes in to get on his case. He exited his office and whistled with a mop until he spotted one of the professors putting a crate outside of one of the labs.

Curiosity took the better of him and he sneaked over as the professor went back inside. He looked inside the crate and saw there were two twin devices which had handles for hands to hold onto them and straps for the arms. There was a purple protective jacket as well as goggles. The crate also had notes and some blueprints that showed they were some sort of prototype shock gauntlets which were made to be defibrillator devices. At the moment until further worked was done they were too powerful to use.

"Schultz, what are you doing?" asked one of the security guards as he came over; Herman made a half hearted apology that he was just looking. "Well it's not your job to look, you're a custodian. Just because you are a washed up wrestler who had to cheat to win doesn't give you special privileges so get back to work you stupid..."

Herman knew this would cost him his job but he decided he was tired of this and took a swing at the guard's nose. He then followed it up with one of his old wrestling moves, a powerbomb that he called 'the Shockwave'. Training at the gym and his cage fights did help him keep up his fighting skills.

Knowing this job here would be over he then thought of something as he looked to the crate. He then smirked while losing all rationale with the idea he just had. It may get the police after him but he had a secret warehouse lent from his cousin that he could use.

He then put the jacket and goggles on while putting the blueprints and notes into the pocket. He then put on the gauntlets and managed to figure out how to turn them on. At the moment more security guards showed up and then professor came back out.

"Here goes nothing..." Herman muttered managing to send out an electric blast which knocked them all into the wall and into unconscious. In awe at the power he wasted no time in getting his stuff from his office and quickly making it out of one of the exits.

Soon he would be a feared force to be wreckonrd with again and this was a new chapter for him as far as he could. This time he wouldn't have to be quiet and have to deal with rules, referees or PR to hold him back.

No one would be able to mess with him now...

PB*

The next morning Peter had been on his phone and saw a report that last there was an incident at Empire State University, where a caught on CCTV a custodian and disgraced former wrestler Herman Schultz had assaulted several security guards and a professor and made off with stolen equipment. So a former wrestling star was now a fugitive at large. Peter wondered if he was not using his powers to try and be a masked superhero, then maybe he could have tried wrestling.

Perhaps it would be for the best, it would get him into trouble if he was tested and shown he had superpowers. He put it out his mind as he made his way to school. After the first bell there was an announcement on the intercom:

" _This is Principal Anderson speaking. If you have heard the news of one of our students Robert Farrell, he will not be here for the time being with things being sorted out for his punishment for the incident last afternoon. I want to make it clear I expect no insults made out in the halls about Mr Farrell and he is to be treated with respect once he makes his return. I also encourage you all not to try using dangerous untested devices out in the public as you are yourself and others at risk. That will be all._ "

Peter gulped hearing that feeling a bit guilty and sorry about what Robert must be going through, well he had to stop him the previous day. The mutterings kept themselves quiet.

The next day during lunch hour Peter took his seat but could not help but hear some of the whispering around him:

"...did you see that Spider-Man last night..."

"...I thought he was a hoax..."

"...you think he is like the Devil of Hell's Kitchen..."

"...he stopped Farrell..."

"...you think he may turn out like Cloak and Dagger..."

Peter managed to push them out of his head as he sat down at a table where Seymour and some of the kids he saw had been at the incident yesterday, were seated. They were trying not to talk about what had happened but then there were laughing from someone coming over to their table.

The kid was a tall thin blonde haired boy in jock clothes and with him was a brown haired boy with a green sweater about Peter's size and a year older. They were two students from the 'in crowd', basically the unofficial nickname of the popular clique of Midtown High.

The taller boy was Fred Eugene Thompson or nicknamed 'Flash' the captain of the school basketball team. He was the one usually bragging about the fact that he plans to not only get into the NBA but will be going to win the MVP award several times.

The smaller boy was Harry Lyman who had taken his mother's maiden name after his parents divorced at a young age. He would be a pretty average student otherwise and most people knew that the only reason he was in the 'in crowd' was because his dad was Norman Osborn the billionaire founder and CEO of Oscorp.

"Looks like one of the members your nerd group got himself into with the police." Flash laughed and gave a push to Harry to get him into joining in. The boys then glared right at him.

"Guess you didn't hear Principal Anderson then Flash, I don't have to sit here and listen to insults from a gorilla." Peter yelled at him causing Flash to stare right at him in disbelief. Peter picked up his tray and then went away to another table.

Flash angrily lunged at him and Peter used his 'Spider-Sense' to dodge causing Flash to get angrier that he missed. Peter then realised people might get suspicious if he was suddenly athletic so he decided to take the next hit Flash would give him.

Flash then lunged again only to get pushed out of the way by a tall brunette African American girl at least a year older than him. Flash then stopped in disbelief and worry at the girl and the glare from the girl caused him to take Harry and away.

Peter was amazed when the girl faced him with a smile and asked if he was alright. It was Liz Allan the captain of the cheerleading squad and another member of the 'in crowd'. "Sorry about Flash, he tends to be an idiot who likes to run his mouth off." Liz told him in an apologetic tone.

Peter was not used to popular girls talking to him so he didn't know what to say. Liz smiled and asked "so hey do you want to join Harry and me at the Coffee Bean tomorrow afternoon? I felt sorry after hearing what happened to your uncle but i thought I would give you some time before asking if you wanted to hang out together."

Peter was not sure if this was just because Liz was just feeling sorry for him, he was not sure about the offer just in case he needed to be Spider-Man at any point this week. He then figured he might as well try and improve his social live and it might give him some popularity points as well.

"Well I guess that would be okay..." Peter muttered not sure what to say. Liz smiled and told him that they would be at the Coffee Bean the next day at 5. Peter then returned to the table as Flash looked disapproving at what happened. Peter had to stammer out a response when the other boys at the tables were now asking if he had a date with Liz Allan now.

 **Yeah, as you probably guessed a certain line from the Vulture in Spider-Man: Homecoming inspired me to make the Shocker a former wrestler in this story.**

 **Plus I was going to use Felicia Hardy as the love interests for this fic but I decided to change it to Liz Allan being a mixture of her Spectacular Spider-Man and Spider-Man: Homecoming selves.**

 **Tomorrow the final issue of Secret Empire is released on comixology. I can't wait for the HYDRA Cap story to be closed for good.**


	5. Prelude

**Sorry for the wait but here is a short prelude for a future storyline, I will try and work on the second half of Shockewave**

In the Roxxon headquarters, exiting the main office was a portly balding brown haired man in a business suit and accompanied by guards. The man was Donald Jones, the CEO of Roxxon who had been the grandson of Roxxon's founder Hugh Jones. He passed several busts and portraits of his grandfather before reaching the stairs.

He was then joined by a man with a business suit and sunglasses; the man was Dario Agger a top executive and one of the board of directors.

They then began talking in hushed tones.

"Donald, I am afraid I have bad news. You know that facility that Cloak and Dagger destroyed?" Dario asked and Donald gave a slight impatient nod. "We lost a few million thanks to the loss of the facility and another million covering up the true purpose of the facility." Dario reported to him causing Donald to snap in anger.

Donald excused his guards at the moment and addressed Dario "The biggest success of our attempt to create enhanced soldiers and not only did we lose them but they end up as our enemies. If only Marshall was still alive or if there were still notes of the research of Darkforce..."

"I am afraid I have more upsetting news from the rest of the Board, if we keep losing money like this then we both may lose the Board's confidence. If we don't take care of the Cloak and Dagger problem soon, you may lose the company your family built." Dario warned and Donald then slammed his fists against the wall in agitation.

He needed to find Cloak and Dagger and experiment on them to see if he can replicate their powers, wasn't there a new masked guy who seemed like he had powers of an insect? Perhaps he could be useful himself...

He needed to make a call...

SM:FH*

In a secret warehouse in an undisclosed location a beautiful silver haired woman in a white bodysuit had her gun pointed at a bloodied man who was tied up by his wrists and hanging on the wall while his associates had their corpses litter the place. The woman whose birthplace was the European nation known as Symkaria and went by the name of Silver Sablinova smirked at the man Daniel Whitehall.

"Father used to tell me what is was like during his days as a Nazi Hunter, now I can experience it for myself with you HYDRA thugs." Silver smirked at the man's indignant face.

"HYDRA are nothing like Nazis, we value strength and order above all else!" Whitehall ranted back but then Silver just laughed.

"You hail yourself and have a cult like tendency with your own symbol and most of your founding leaders were SS members so deny it all you want, HYDRA are just like Nazis!" Silver told him and then shot him in the head not allowing him even the chance to have his last words be of hailing HYDRA.

She would now have to meet up with the members of her own personal mercenary force known as the Wild Pack. They would be getting their fifty million bounty on the evisceration of this HYDRA cell.

 **Donald is basically Donald Roxxon from the Ultimate Spidey comics but with the surname changed.**


	6. Shockwave part 2

It was now time for the appointed meeting with Harry and Liz at the Coffee Bean and Peter was now waiting for them at a table. He looked to the other teenagers sitting and talking at the place knowing it was a popular hotspot for teenagers but he was not the most social person so he rarely went there. He saw Liz enter through the door and found Peter at the table. "Sorry Peter but Harry might be a bit late, he texted me saying his dad wanted to have a talk with him." Liz stated sitting down and ordering from a waiter and Peter did the same.

Peter grew silent to Liz's concern and Peter decided to just ask "your reason for inviting me here is it just because you feel sorry for me?" Peter asked to Liz's shock. "Oh poor Peter Parker, lost his uncle so let me take pity on the poor professional wallflower by inviting him to this while I would normally not want to be seen with him in school!" Peter stated sarcastically folding his arms as Liz continued to look shocked.

"Of course not... okay I did want to make you feel better as I had noticed that you have seen a bit different from your tragedy... Please understand, I don't want to be seen as stuck up and only want to do things for others out of pity." Liz told him once she found her words and Peter just sighed not sure what to say thinking his words might seem a bit hurtful.

Peter mumbled a quick apology of his own and Liz told him "listen, if you want I can be your friend if you need someone to talk to and I think Harry may feel the same. I didn't think less of you before and I found your talk to be witty once I saw you out and about." Liz told him and Peter didn't know what to say.

Soon their drinks arrived and Liz got a text from her phone. Liz sighed and told him "Harry is not going to be able to come, his dad found out his grades are lacking and he told him he wants him to start getting them up. His mum thinks the same..." Liz stated looking a bit agitated to Peter's concern.

"Listen Peter, I shouldn't be the one to tell you this but Harry gets a lot of pressure from his dad. To be able to prove he is a worthy heir to the Osborn name and to prove he deserves to be called Osborn if he wants to get the name." Liz told him and Peter felt a bit sorry when he heard that.

"Well if we are to be friends then perhaps he can talk to me about it as well if he wants to let it out or if he needs help with his schoolwork. I think my grades can be shown that I am an excellent tutor!" Peter told her and Liz laughed.

"You would be a good friend Peter but seriously... professional wallflower? What kind of outdated 60s nickname is that?" Liz asked sarcastically and Peter laughed. After they finished their drinks Liz paid their bill but then they heard an explosion and saw something out the window.

They ran out with all the other patrons and were shocked to see Herman Schultz wearing his old wrestling gear including the mask as well as the protective jacket, jeans, his gauntlets and the mask. They saw he was knocking over an armored car on the way to the bank.

"Peter, let's just go somewhere safe. I will see you tomorrow!" Liz told him quickly running away and Peter ran to the opposite direction. He definitely was not going somewhere safe...

SM:FH*

Herman smiled that through reworking the gauntlets at his hideout that they were now powerful enough to knock over an armoured car. He had studied the gauntlets as well as the plans he stole so much that he memorised everything and could probably be capable of building a replacement using his mind if something happened to them.

Not only will people know his name again but with the power of his gauntlet he was bound to get rich quick without anyone able to stop him. But if someone like Iron Man or the Avengers started getting on his trail then he would bail out of New York but he was good for at least this score and for the time being.

He saw an approaching police car but sent a shockwave after them that just missed. Perhaps that should teach them a lesson to stay out of his way. Now to collect his loot but then saw Peter jump in front of him as Spider-Man. "So are you the real Shocker wrestler or a cosplaying fan?" Peter asked startling Herman.

Herman recognising him from the news reports but he dealt with plenty of masked challengers before so he charged up his gauntlets and sent a shock wave at him which he dodged thanks to his Spider-Sense.

Herman was startled as he then decided to lower the setting and shock the ground startling Peter as he got back on the ground. Herman smirked as he charged up and charged at Peter for a punch which he dodged with a kick to Herman's gut.

Despite his training and caged fights a kick to the gut from an actual super powered individual hurt worst than Herman ever felt in his life. Still this got him angry and not wanting to be beaten he was going to send another shockwave at him when Peter sent webs to his gauntlets as he activated them.

The blast was clogged up and blew up in Herman's face sending him into unconsciousness. "Here is your winner the Spectacular Spider-Man!" Peter shouted to the cheering onlookers and camera phones as he web slinged away leaving Herman to be handcuffed and arrested by the police.

He could not see two individuals that were watching from an alleyway disappear into a portal.

SM:FH*

As Peter was rushing home he did not notice watching him from a building in hiding was a teenage blonde haired girl in a white bodysuit and an African American boy wearing a dark blue hooded cloak.

 **For some world building I plan to write a new story of oneshots of the other heroes in this verse from the Avengers to Hyperion. I might even do Hawk Owl from Ultimate Adventures (about expies of Batman and Robin taking place in the Ultimate Universe.]**


	7. Cloak and Dagger part 1

After Peter got to his apartment he was swept into a hug by aunt May. "I saw the live news report of that maniac with the weapons and that Spider-Man showing up... obviously it's getting hard to get by our lives safely and you were in front of it..." Aunt May screamed seeing as if she was crying. Peter hugged her back feeling a bit guilty as they let go.

Peter dejectedly put his backpack on the bed and turn on the computer to try and clear his mind. " _...it's bad enough that aunt May gets worked up whenever one of these incidents happens near our neighbourhood but she would have a heart attack fi she knew I was getting involved!_ " Peter thought in his mind and looked to a photo of Uncle Ben by the table.

" _But if I don't put on the mask and get involved... would someone else get hurt or lose a loved one? I guess I will have to deal with this for now. Just have to continue being Spider-Man and make sure Aunt May doesn't find out..._ " Peter thought deciding to go on the computer when it was booted up.

He saw an online video of him and Herman Schultz earlier uploaded by someone's phone. He began looking at the comments:

" _New York has another hero!_ "

" _Looks like a lunatic, he should have left it to the police..._ "

" _I was never a fan of the Shocker anyway, good for Spider-Man to take down that brute!_ "

" _The idiot doesn't even have a good costume, why should he be trying to play hero?_ "

" _My son told me that he saved him from bullies..._ "

" _Another Avengers wannabe like that Hawk Owl..._ "

Peter was taken aback that half of the comments were not that friendly to him, " _Maybe if I can see if I can take down something big then I can prove myself more to the public..._ " Peter thought then seeing one of the thumbnails was a sighting of Cloak and Dagger.

" _There had been sightings of Cloak and Dagger in New York lately, maybe if I find them I can beat them and prove myself to the people of New York!_ " Peter thought with a proud grin which faltered when it dawned on him on how to find them...

*SM:FH*

Peter made a mad dash to school as he was a bit later than he usually was leaving, his mind a bit preoccupied with trying to find out how to find supervillains especially ones usually seen at night (plus debating if it was worth getting into trouble with Aunt May if she knew he would be going out late).

He reached the gates and saw Liz and there was a limo parked. Harry came out looking angry as an older man in a suit (Norman Osborn Peter recognised from news reports) glared at him as the limo drove off. "Hey Harry, Liz told me you have some issues with your dad yesterday. If you need someone to talk to..." Peter told Harry putting his hand on his shoulder only for Harry to swat it away.

"I don't need to be pitied by you, I just need to prove myself as an Osborn." Harry sternly told him walking through the gates as Peter digested the words in his head.

"I was only trying to help... I sounded like him yesterday, didn't I?" Peter muttered apologetically to Liz who didn't know how to answer. "I am so sorry Liz, you were not trying to pity me and I just saw what a bonehead I must have been..." Peter apologised but Liz laughed and stopped him.

"Not the first time I saw a friend mistaking help for pity, don't worry about it Peter. Let's just forget all about it." Liz assured him and Peter just told himself that he shouldn't make any dumb mistakes like confusing pity again if he wanted to be friends with Liz and Peter.

Peter joined Liz as they walked through the gates.

*SM:FH*

In a hideout several teenagers had sneaked in and saw a display of photos on the wall, before they could get a closer look they were each hit by white daggers that seemed to be made of light. Though it didn't hurt the daggers' touch made them all unconscious. They were now overtaken by a dark blue robe, that was worn by a tall 17 year old African American boy by the name of Tyrone Johnson that was also wearing a black bodysuit. The bodies of the intruders disappeared as if sent through a portal.

"So where did you send our little intruders Tyrone?"asked a blonde haired 16 year old girl in a white bodysuit by the name of Tandy Bowen. Tyrone smirked as he put up a photo up with the others. The photos were of Spider-Man and Peter Parker.

"They will find themselves in an alleyway, the police may find them before they wake up but hey they were the ones playing hooky." Tyrone laughed as he then grew serious.

"You seriously think he would be willing to join us and leave behind his life? He has an aunt that looks after him, Roxxon made sure we were dead to everyone we know but he still has a loved one." Tyrone asked as Tandy took a seat.

"You saw her speaking to her friends when we were watching her, she is one of those that thinks the superpowered freaks should stay away from normal folk. I think we would be doing him a favour before she eventually finds out, he is better off with us." Tandy replied nonchantly, "besides if he is not willing at first, we have our ways as it is for his own good." Tandy said producing a light dagger from out of nowhere.

Tyrone gave her a look and Tandy stood up asking "what? The media and Roxxon already paints us as bad guys! If the Avengers ever found us they would be arresting us, not even waiting for us to get the chance to tell them that we are protecting the innocent like them. They would only care about the crimes we committed against Roxxon, not knowing they are the real bad guys. To the authorities we are already criminals so what is a little 'kidnapping'?"

"If we needlessly ruin another youngster's life and kidnap him, then how are we not the villains that everyone thinks we are?" Tyrone asked and Tandy did not have a response.

"We give him the offer but only as a last resort do we even contemplate forcibly take him with us. Only if we know for certain that his current life wouldn't be good for him from here on out, do we even contemplate it. Remember while we are Cloak and Dagger and lost our lives as Tyrone Johnson and Tandy Bowen... he maybe Spider-Man but he still has his live as Peter Parker." Tyrone told Tandy and she just shook her head but mumbled a quick statement of agreement.

They then held hands as they disappeared through another portal from Tyrone's cloak.


End file.
